Friendship
by The 13th Leprechaun
Summary: Collection of friendship fics with Vivi. Fic 1 - Console - Vivi comforts Dagger while escaping from Desert Palace.


**Console**

**Vivi & Dagger**

Another battle down and Eiko flopped on the ground, exhausted.

"Augh, it was nerve-wracking enough waiting for Zidane, but now all these monsters as well?" she wheezed. "I'm taking a break!"

"That's a good idea," Vivi said. "I think Dagger needs one, too."

Eiko sat up and looked at the mute princess, wishing she could do something for her. Dagger didn't look back at either of them; she just stared at the stained glass on the wall, her expression empty, like she was lost.

"I need rest, too," Quina said, flopping down next to Eiko. "So many monsters, not enough yummy-yummmies."

Desert Palace was quite enormous and elaborate. No wonder Kuja chose this place as his hideout. It was certainly lavish and it seemed to suit his narcissistic tastes. The stained glass and the numerous statues were very impressive, but Eiko was much more concerned about getting her crew out alive than admiring the scenery.

She looked over at Vivi, who was looking at Dagger with concern. Vivi was always so sweet. Eiko was the leader of the party, so she had to be more like Zidane and lead, so Vivi took it upon himself to make sure Dagger was all right.

When she didn't sit down next to the rest of the party, just continued to stare, Vivi approached her.

"Dagger?"

She turned around to face him, her eyes glassy. Unable to speak to him, she just shook her head, wiping her eyes.

"Oh..." There was such concern and sadness in Vivi's voice that Dagger's heart nearly broke again. Worried she would start crying, she turned away, looking at the stained glass again. She felt the tiniest movement against her hand and when she looked, Vivi slipped his hand into hers, holding it and stroking the top with his other hand. "I know it's hard, Dagger..." He was trying to comfort her. "It's hard dealing with pain..." And he would know all too well about pain. "I remember when you comforted me on the cargo ship when we were leaving Dali and heading to Lindblum, Dagger."

The cargo ship. When the Black Waltz had attempted to capture her and destroyed the entire crew of black mages. Before Vivi realized anything about himself, when they had just scratched the surface of his existence. He looked so distraught at the devastation, Dagger felt terrible that he had to see it.

Maybe he was feeling the same way right now, because their places were switched. He was worried about her well-being like she had been worried about his.

She let her fingers curl and she held his hand, resting her other one over his. He was so sweet. He reminded her of Zidane in so many ways. Much more insecure and a much deeper thinker, but he had his heart in the right place, like Zidane.

Dagger dropped to her knees in front of him and held him close, feeling her eyes sting with tears she wouldn't let fall. Vivi was surprised at first, but his arms wrapped around her and he returned her hold.

He felt warm against her.

"You were... always real motherly to me, Dagger," Vivi said, softly. "It made me feel... like I was with my grandpa sometimes. You made sure I was healed and I had enough rest and I didn't overwork myself trying to fight monsters with Zidane."

And countless other times when she thought of him before anyone else. She couldn't deny the feelings she had for Zidane, but she looked out for Vivi because he needed the emotional support.

When they had left Pinnacle Rocks and entered Lindblum after Brahne attacked it, when Zidane told Vivi to hide amidst the rubble to avoid the Alexandrians, Dagger wanted to stay with him, so he wouldn't be alone. When they entered Qu's Marsh and Fossil Roo, she made sure to heal him and cast her protection spells on him first. When they followed the black mages to Black Mage Village, she noticed the change in his demeanor, that he seemed happier, knowing there were other black mages like himself, which made her feel better. That night in Black Mage Village, she had a fear Vivi wouldn't travel with them anymore and she knew things wouldn't be the same without him. In the Iifa Tree when Soul Cage called him a puppet, she wanted to cover his ears and set the creature on fire.

He was so young. She wanted to take care of him, but now she wasn't so sure if she could care for anyone in her current state.

It was so exhausting to muster up the words she wanted to say, like it was a drain of energy just to speak. She couldn't explain it. But at the moment, she wished she had a voice so she could tell Vivi how much he meant to her.

"You're not alone, Dagger," he said, quietly. "None of us are, because we have each other."

For the time being, she felt comforted and stronger. Vivi was strong and he was fighting not just for his sake, but for others' as well. She hoped she could be strong like him someday.


End file.
